


An interlude before the storm

by majoline



Series: Loki crashes a blót [3]
Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, Gen, Panic Attack, Philosophy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-28
Updated: 2012-06-28
Packaged: 2017-11-08 18:04:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/445973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majoline/pseuds/majoline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Late that Monday night, Nick Fury sits in his office and (very quietly) allows himself a breakdown.<br/>Aliens. He'll swear they're just aliens, Senators, honest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An interlude before the storm

**Author's Note:**

> Blah, I don't really know what I'm doing. Can you tell? I don't think I ever meant for this series to be cracky, but it's way more angsty than I would have thought at first blush.
> 
> Still unbeta'd. This is what I ended up writing today. Notice it's not Reciprocity? Yeah, I don't know why that happened either.
> 
> I'm really hoping the muse doesn't make me write the rest of the series this dark, but we'll see. :/

**Nick knows that he** doesn't actually ever get the luxury of being completely morally, ethically, and philosophically behind his “decisions.” He gets shit done. When everyone and everything is fucked up beyond all reason? That's where he shines.

This means that he rarely is even near the ballpark of best choices, let alone good ones. On the sliding scale of morality? He's the utilitarian. Not that keeping the world around makes him popular, mind you. At this point in his life, he's learned this simply means he's succeeding at his duties. Being alive to be bitched at afterward is good enough for him.

So when he took a phone call on what at appeared to be an innocent June Monday, he thought it was going to be more aliens maybe? Having to be unpopular in front of a committee perhaps? Surely not something earth-shattering and game changing. Philosophically, that is.

Shit, he hopes he's not hyperventilating out loud. If he thought there weren't more cameras than in his office, he'd be breaking down in a toilet stall. He's trying not to examine reality too closely until he's certain his body's behaving.

He knows that the Avengers didn't get it in the Monday night briefing. Fundamentally, it might take while for them to comprehend how thoroughly Loki changed the game. Banner, Stark and Romanova are atheists, Rogers is a monotheist, and Barton only sees him as a powerful enemy to kill.

Thor is part of the problem. Thor he managed to steer away from any such... religious inclinations. Though Nick does suspect that Thor benefits from belief too – where else would have that convenient rain come from the night he tried to get his hammer back?

Nick thinks about all the websites he found looking for their followers and just how bad they have it. He thinks about how other people behave when they merely _think_ their god is coming, let alone have him actually drop in.

And he tries not to laugh or cry or scream.

...

(aliens. He needs to get PR to definitively call them aliens. Clearly the Vikings were too drunk to distinguish between aliens or deities.)


End file.
